Raggs
Raggs was a senior officer and member of the Certifiable Cephalopods and the Astute Tentacle Mariners on the Sage Ocean. He first played on Sage in the March of 2006. Acheivments * Former senior officer of the Dead Drunks * Former officer and fleet officer of the Sickness * Former officer of the Perilous Puppets * Former officer and fleet officer of the Certifiable Cephalopods * Current senior officer of the Certifiable Cephalopods **Currently creating a new island Biography A close friend to Raggs, named Blackblur, introduced him to Puzzle Pirates in 2006. Raggs started out a greenie on the docks of , not knowing what or how to do anything in this game. He wandered the island until he came across a lad/lass who invited him to join Fair Winds. Without a doubt in his mind, he grasped that invitation and took a new lead as he learned how to do each puzzle -- although not well. Although Raggs had experience with the game, he still had no idea that a crew could have more than one ship and he frantically searched the island, not knowing which one at the docks was his crew's. He asked everyone in sight, but none of them would give him answers. The next day the crew had a pillage, so he hopped on and had some fun. He disembarked at the end of the journey and accidently became a citizen of the island. Not knowing how to get back or even what /crew chat was, he found someone by the name of Cajacksparow who was also looking for a way back to Admiral Island. They decided to split up, asking everyone in sight and offering their little 10 PoE. It took hours until they found their way back, heartying eachother up and remaining close friends. Cajacksparow was in a crew called the Xkillerbeasts from hellX, captained by Twiggman. It was then that Raggs started feeling excited about this new game for he had started to learn more and more everyday. Not long after, he sadly realized that his crew was as small as it could be, only manned by but 12 pirates. Feeling a bit sad because of the lack of ships and lack of PoE, it wasn't long until he got bored and became dormant for many months. Yes, this tale consists a lot of being bored, much like the time Raggs was sitting in his room, staring at the computer screen. He decided to go back to Y!PP and try it out; and what a marvelous decision! Be buckled down and told himself that he would try become the best pirate he could. With that in mind, his friend had made a crew called the Dead Drunks and immediately became a senior officer for the first time. Although it was a very small crew with only but two sloops, he had a great time learning about the things that a senior officer had to do. One day while they were out on a pillage, a lady named Centrenuit came aboard and told them that her flag was looking for more crews, so they got interviewed by Crabbycrab and Evening for the part. Sadly enough they did not make the final cut, although when Blackblur went dormant, he found a new crew by the name of The Sickness (now known as Para Bellum), captained by Crabbycrab/Scurvycrab/Jingo/Dingyscow/Catoosa. Yet again, his magical fantasies game to life, feeling that this was his long-lost dream crew. He got a bit bored with the sickness as he wanted to explore bigger crews and ones he had never heard of before. He went to another crew in the flag called Sleeping with the Fished, captained by Robinjh. He was happy there, although not was happy as with The Sickness. He sadly left and went back to The Sickness, until one day that Army Of Darkness declared a blockade on , which was currently governed by his flag. They lost the island in a three round sinking blockade, , turning the island over to Grudz. Raggs, being the kind hearted swashbuckler he is, congratulated Grudz on the great blockade, heartied him up, and did a bit of schmoozing. Not knowing the consequinces that would take place in the future, he told the crew of what great time he had with Grudz. It was chaotic as the crew totally turned on him about how Grudz was the devil and how rude of him it was to take the island. Raggs did not turn away from protecting Grudz. The fight lasted for two days, at the end, Raggs got kicked out of the crew. After a short talk with Shodan, he headed to a crew made by Tilinka called the Perilous Puppets. He too was happy there as he soared to becoming officer until one day that he found that Tilinka was very stricked and he loved to have fun. He told the crew the story of the fight with the Sickness and he yet again got kicked out of the crew. Somehow he came back to The Sickness, but less than a day later he was kicked out a second time. There he stood, crewless, flagless, and hopeless. He had thought that the Sickness and the Perilous Puppets were his dream crews, but it did not hit him until a blockade a few days later that another dream crew awaited. He had heard the name Klondor a few times and around before, but after seeing him on the docks (and some more schmoozing) he entered his crew named the Certifiable Cephalopods and soon became an officer, a fleet officer, and finally a senior officer. The ship count was enormous, he learned to XO, to navigate in blockades, the best way to rumble, who and what he should know about someone, and some more very excellent things. So, with a long story short, Raggs finally found his dream crew, and true crew. Category:Deleted pirates